WO 96/41760 discloses a conveying apparatus for products which are provided in lumps. Said apparatus comprises two parallel, endless conveying chains which are driven via separate motors. Drivers protrude from the conveying chains at regular distances over just part of their length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,620 describes a further conveying apparatus. Said apparatus is used for conveying and filling boxes with a group of cans. The apparatus has two endless conveying chains which circulate in a vertical plane about a respective driving wheel and a deflecting wheel and from which drivers protrude at a regular distance. The drivers push the boxes in front of them. In operation, the two chains are driven in synchronism. In order to be able to adapt the apparatus to other lengths of box, one driving wheel can be rotated at an angle with respect to the other.
It is an object of the invention to specify an apparatus with which containers can be transported from an input station in groups to a loading station, in which they are made ready in a precise position and are filled. This object is achieved by the features of the independent claims.